


Let Your Dreams Run Free

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Category: Star Trek Reboot RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Community: rpf_big_bang, Consent Play, Crossdressing, Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anton decides that his first time with a guy will be with Chris, he gets more than he expected, in a good way. Chris, in turn, discovers that Anton takes to kink like a duck to water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Dreams Run Free

Anton had a plan. Actually, he often thought of it as A Plan; it was that important. Very occasionally he made up other names for it--his current favorite being Operation Get Into Chris's Pants. Originally it had been Operation Get Anton Fucked, but that was before he decided on Chris. He'd thought about Zach, who was hot and quite probably queer, and Karl, who was also hot and seemed like he'd fuck anything that stood still long enough. But Zach didn't seem to be interested and as for Karl, well, Anton just wasn't sure about the age difference.

Chris, on the other hand, was closer to Anton in age and certainly seemed interested, if the way he checked Anton out was any indication. And, of course, he was hot; then again, pretty much everyone involved with the movie was hot.

Anton gave it a couple of weeks and then, after a rather tiring day of rehearsals, caught up with Chris on his way back to the trailers.

"Hey," he said. "Got a minute?"

Chris turned and gave Anton a genuine, albeit slightly distracted, smile. "Sure," he said, gesturing ahead of himself. "Just stay with me. If I don't get out of this freakin' uniform, I'm going to roast alive." As soon as they stepped into the cool of the trailer, he yanked off his costume top and sighed in bliss. "Better," he half-grunted, leaning down to get a couple bottles out of the tiny fridge. "So what's up?" He tossed a water to Anton.

Anton caught the bottle but didn't open it. "I want you to fuck me," he said with a smile.

Halfway through a heavy slug of cold water, Chris just managed to swallow it down instead of spitting it all over Anton. He grinned, though; he supposed it wasn't too much a surprise. He'd seen Anton watching him--he'd done a little watching himself.

"Yeah?" He kept grinning, letting his gaze drift down Anton's body. Anton was lean, almost skinny--one of the reasons Chris had been totally okay with the watching part was his penchant for waify boys--and his boldness was enough to start getting Chris hard. "Just like that, huh?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Why? Do you want dinner and flowers first?" He gave Chris a once over. "Because we can do that."

"You know," Chris grinned, snaking an arm around Anton's waist and tugging him close, letting him feel how much this was turning Chris on, "I don't think we need to do all that. Yet."

"Oh good," Anton said. He pressed up against Chris and tried not to moan when Chris's thigh came into contact with Anton's hard-on. He hesitated for a moment, not sure if he wanted to admit his inexperience, but really, Chris should probably know before hand.

"Never done this before," he said.

"Which part?" Chris asked, stroking the small of Anton's back and leaning in as though he'd give a kiss. He didn't though, just let his breath ghost over Anton's cheek. "The walking right into somebody's trailer and requesting a fucking, or the fucking itself?"

"Both actually," Anton said, trying to sound casual even as he shivered because Chris's hand on his back was kind of driving him crazy.

"I'm flattered." Chris drew in a breath that was just a little shaky. Anton felt overheated and hard against him, and that he'd come to _Chris_ for this...that was pretty fucking hot. "Let's ditch the costumes and head back to the hotel, what do you think?" The last thing either of them needed was to get walked in on by an enterprising gofer--though he couldn't really bring himself to pull his thigh away from Anton's cock.

Anton nodded. "Yeah, good idea. Any more of this and.... Well, I really don't want to have to explain things to costuming, you know?" He couldn't help it though; he pressed against Chris's thigh again.

Chris ended up pulling back, though; Anton's point about costuming was perfectly valid, and that made it an excellent excuse to tease. "Down, boy," he grinned, one hand flat on Anton's chest. He rubbed lightly with his thumb. "Might have to do something about that pushy streak of yours." He winked, deciding it was better to let Anton think it was just a joke if he wanted to. If he didn't, well. Chris had _lots_ of ideas for that pushy streak.

"Am I pushy?" Anton looked down at Chris's hand, the long fingers splayed out across the gold of Anton's uniform shirt. "So sorry, Captain," he said, glancing back up at Chris through his eyelashes. He thought about using Chekov's accent, but no, that might be too much.

The smile on Chris's face got wider. "You are not," he purred, not even bothering to sound exasperated. It boded well that Anton was willing to joke around; this was looking like a lot of fun waiting to happen. He dropped his hand slowly, sliding his fingertips down along Anton's chest. "Meet me up at my room in an hour. One hour." He glanced at the little white clock face on the wall of the trailer. "Don't be late."

"No, not really." Anton couldn't help smirking just a little. "One hour," he added. "I'll be there." He reached down, running his fingers over the back of Chris's hand before he pulled away and headed toward the door.

As soon as Anton was out the door, Chris exhaled slowly. "Wow."

* * * *

By the time the hour was nearly up, Chris had managed to shower and, for some reason he couldn't figure out yet, shave. This smacked of a date, somehow, though Anton had made it clear as day that it was meant to be casual. Whatever it was, Chris definitely had ideas for it. They weren't quite the kinds of ideas that necessitated the cuffs and blindfold, but there wasn't anything saying he couldn't tack a _yet_ onto that, right up there with dinner and flowers. He liked Anton, and given that Anton's career had actually played out better than his own, there wasn't going to be any dicking around with lack of professionalism.

That was as much "go" as Chris needed.

So he'd stashed some beer in the minifridge and restocked his condoms and lube, set towels in the nightstand drawer...yeah. Definitely a date.

Although Anton knew it wouldn't make a difference, he found himself dithering about what to wear. Finally, after showering and digging through his clothes about five times, he took a deep breath and grabbed the first tee shirt that came to hand. So what if it was teal and seriously faded; it wasn't like either of them were fashion plates. He thought about underwear for a moment, but just pulled on a pair of old jeans, zipping them up with care.

After a final check in front of the mirror, he glanced at the clock--two minutes to go--ran a hand through his hair and headed out the door.

Exactly an hour after he'd left Chris's trailer, he was knocking on Chris's door.

Chris checked the clock and grinned. "I'm impressed," he said as he swung the door open. "Apparently you know when to quit pushing limits." He gestured Anton in and shut the door behind him, and if that was purely so he could watch Anton walk away for a few seconds, he didn't think Anton would be particularly bothered.

"Are there limits?" Anton asked, and if he put a bit of an extra swing into his walk, it was just to mess with Chris's mind. Really.

Staying where he was, Chris dug his fingers into the front pockets of his jeans and tilted his head, happy to watch. "There are always limits." That sly little smile of his held its place.

Anton turned around and looked at Chris. "Really? You going to tell me what they are? Or do I have to guess?"

"What they are depends," Chris said, and now it was his turn to do a little saunter as he approached Anton. "Mostly," he added slowly, "since something tells me you want to get into a little more than a vanilla fuck."

"Oh?" Anton licked his lips. "It's possible."

"See," Chris murmured, sidling closer and grabbing the thin cotton of Anton's t-shirt (and what an awful color, but Chris could forgive it) to pull him close. "That's the kind of stuff that gets a boy in trouble. Clear communication's kind of important." He tipped his head down to give Anton a darker look.

Catching his breath, Anton looked down at the fistful of shirt in Chris's hand and then back up to Chris's face. "I wouldn't want to get into trouble," he said, a little annoyed at how breathless he was.

That was gorgeous. Chris loved how Anton was suddenly out of sorts with himself, floundering a little. "It wouldn't be pretty," he agreed quietly, and then he dragged Anton close and wrapped his free arm low around his waist to kiss him, tongue immediately fucking his mouth.

It wasn't like Anton hadn't been kissed before; he'd been with girls, and aggressive girls at that. But this was...this was something new, and he found himself moaning into Chris's mouth as Chris kissed the hell out of him.

_That's it,_ Chris thought, and yeah, it was just how he'd imagined it, the few times he'd jerked off to the images: Anton playing it cool and then sinking into a kiss, a touch, a whole scene just like this. He tightened his grip and deepened the kiss, letting go of the front of Anton's shirt to grab the back of it instead.

_Whatever you do,_ Anton told himself, _don't come in your pants like a fucking teenager_. Good advice, but following it wasn't easy, given the way he was plastered against Chris with his erection rubbing against the strong muscle of Chris's thigh.

Feeling the tension in Anton's body, Chris dropped a hand down to his ass to grab and squeeze and drag him closer. "You feel good," he breathed when he could finally stand to break the kiss, and abruptly he was pressing Anton away from him. "Get naked and tell me what you've done."

"Um...I...sure," Anton said and damnit but he really wanted to sound a little more...well mature here. He toed his sneakers off, pulled off the t-shirt and then, a little more slowly, unzipped and stepped out of his jeans. It felt a little ridiculous being naked while Chris was still dressed, but apparently Anton's dick didn't care.

"Only girls," he blurted out. Rolling his eyes, he tried again. "I've had sex with a couple girls. The usual stuff, nothing too weird. One of them pushed a couple fingers up inside me while she was blowing me."

"Define 'weird.'" Chris watched as Anton stripped, doing nothing to get himself naked yet.

"What?" Anton suddenly remembered Chris using the word "vanilla." Um...kinky?" He looked at Chris, who was most certainly hard. "Are you going to take your clothes off at some point?"

"Eventually. So kinky is weird to you?" Chris persisted, fingers digging back into his pockets again.

Before he could stop it, the words just tumbled out of his mouth. "This is weird to me." Anton was good at body language--you had to be if you were an actor--but he wasn't sure what Chris was going for here. Well unless Chris wanted him to be even more nervous than he already was, in which case, it was working.

"The coy thing isn't going to fly," Chris said after a little pause. "What part of this is weird? Do you want the kink, or don't you?" And then he realized he'd better put his money where his mouth was and pushed in close again, close enough that he could touch Anton's naked skin, but not doing it yet. "I'm more than happy to be your first time--believe me, I am," he added on a soft laugh, "but I'm not going to be your experiment just because I'm here."

"Kink is...really unspecific," Anton said, trying to think. It wasn't easy with Chris right there, close enough to touch. "I really want you to fuck me and I kind of got the impression that you were okay with that. I don't know what I want beyond that...like I said, I'm not even sure what you mean when you say 'kink.'" He paused and thought about what had been said up until now.

"I don't think weird is a bad thing. I didn't mean it that way."

"Okay," Chris nodded, and as vague as all of that was, it clarified a lot for him. He grinned and tilted his head, unable to resist pulling Anton close again. "I know you probably figured this was going to go all seamless and easy, but...first time with a guy and wanting to play around in the deep end probably wants some talking." He offered another kiss, softer this time, trying to soothe Anton's nerves.

It worked, at least a little. Anton leaned into the kiss and slid his arms around Chris's waist. Talking...he could do that; he'd never been one of those guys who dodged important conversations. "Okay," he said, when Chris pulled back a little. "We can do that."

"Okay." Chris nodded and tugged Anton to the bed, but just to sit. "So tell me what you were thinking when you gave me that answer, 'it's possible,' when I asked you about being into more than vanilla. That's not something vanilla people would usually say." He didn't stop touching, though; he kept carding his fingers through Anton's hair, sliding his hands down the side of his head.

For a moment, Anton wanted to just curl up and purr, but no, Chris asked him a question. "I'm not sure why I said that, but you were talking about limits, like there might some kind of penalty if I went over them. I...it sounded hot." He turned and kissed Chris's hand as it made another pass down the side of his face.

"You hear people talk about kinky sex, you know? Handcuffs and leather and stuff. And I've always been curious, but it's not like I've had a lot of time or privacy to do anything or even watch pornos." He sighed. "God, I really do sound like I'm seventeen, don't I?"

Chris had to let out a soft laugh, but it was fond and it only came out because he'd been there. He pressed Anton backwards onto the bed, then shifted a little so they could get on it properly. "Okay," he said quietly. He nudged his thighs between Anton's. "No, you don't sound like you're seventeen. You sound like you're trying to figure out what you want." He kissed Anton briefly and then pulled back to grin. "And what you've told me makes it easier for me to figure out how to give it to you."

"Really?" Anton pressed up against Chris's thigh. "What did you have in mind?"

In response, Chris grabbed Anton's wrists and dragged them up, pinning them over Anton's head tightly. "Maybe I have in mind that you trust me," he breathed, leaning down to mouth at Anton's ear, "and if I start going somewhere you don't want to go, you tell me and I'll stop."

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't trust you," Anton said, and that was easy. He hadn't known Chris all that long, but yeah...he trusted him.

It was enough for Chris--that wasn't saying much, since he didn't need much to begin with. Still, it was good to have at least some loose guidelines set, and that Anton was on the same page made it that much better.

He stretched out on top of Anton, settling down enough that Anton could tell he wasn't going anywhere. "I think maybe," he said, half-growl, "we figure out how you like fucking, first. What was it like the last time you had sex when you were this nervous to begin with?"

Anton had to laugh, even as he squirmed. "What was it like? It was like...over too damn fast. At least she didn't laugh at me and she showed me how to get her off with my hands."

"Yeah?" Chris pushed his hips down in a long undulation, a mimicry of fucking. "Do you make noise?"

"Oh Jesus," Anton muttered as he tried to move with Chris. "I...usually not much."

"I bet you will," Chris grinned, and he sank his teeth into the soft, warm skin just below Anton's ear, biting down not too hard and holding.

"Oh fuck, that's...." Anton tried to stay still, sure that if he moved too much, he'd end up coming all over Chris's jeans, but being still seemed to make him even more aware of Chris's teeth.

_Bingo,_ Chris thought as he felt Anton start to tremble. He tightened his hands on Anton's wrists, flexing them a little to make his grip better felt, and then he settled his hips down harder. "Like that?" he breathed, and he nipped sharply at that patch of skin. Shifting a half-inch lower, he bit again, then again, blazing a little trail. He didn't grind down; he was still in his jeans, and he didn't want chafing to be the thing Anton felt tomorrow.

Right now, Anton didn't give a damn about chafing. Yes, the denim was rough against his cock, but that was a minor annoyance compared to the feel of Chris's hands on his wrists and his mouth on Anton's neck. "Yeah," he gasped out. "Like it a lot."

Chris backed off just a little. He licked at the spots he'd bitten, then nuzzled the soft skin of Anton's earlobe. "Rule one," he said softly, grinning again, "if you like getting bitten that well, you are definitely kinky."

"Good...." Anton shivered and tried again. "Good to know."

"God, I just want to eat you," Chris groaned, mouth finding Anton's again. This was so insanely hot, above and beyond Chris's own attraction to Anton.

Anton moaned into Chris's mouth and arched up against him. It felt like Chris was doing exactly that, eating him, starting with his mouth. It should have been a weird mental image but it felt too good, too hot, for Anton to worry about it any.

After a long moment, he tore his mouth away from Chris's. "If you keep...doing that, I'm gonna come."

Chris shifted over to the other ear and bit again. "Maybe I want you to," he mumbled against Anton's skin. He found that soft spot again and sucked at it, careful not to leave a mark but really loving the way Anton squirmed under him.

"Oh fuck," Anton said. "Oh fuck...." He tilted his head back so that Chris could keep biting. "You really want...?"

"Yeah." Chris clamped his hand under Anton's nape and squeezed, angling his head back a little more. "Do it," he growled, sinking his teeth in hard.

That order--like Chris really was Jim fucking Kirk--was what did it. Oh the bite helped and and Chris's grip tight around Anton's wrists helped and the rasp of denim over Anton's cock sure as hell helped, but that rough "do it" was why Anton shoved up, groaned loudly and came hard all over Chris's jeans.

"Oh," Chris groaned, as though the orgasm were his own. "Oh, you're so fucking sweet." He dropped down to kiss Anton again and let go of his wrists.

If Anton hadn't been coming down off one of the better orgasms of his life, he'd have glared at Chris. As it was, he opened his mouth and let Chris kiss him hard and deep. _Fuck,_ he thought. _I don't even care if he called me "sweet."_

Chris just soaked up the way Anton melted under him, and he let himself get lost in the way Anton's mouth felt under his for what seemed like a long time. He finally backed off the kiss gently, petting Anton a little bit. "That was so hot," he breathed, grinning.

"Really?" Anton smiled back. "I mean, it was for me, but I thought it was mostly messy for you."

"Was still hot," Chris chuckled, though he did roll to one side to grab for a towel. "You're pretty fucking sexy when you come."

Anton could feel his face getting hot--damn, but there were times when having fair skin really sucked. "Um...thanks," he said. "But you didn't."

"I will," Chris grinned. True, he was aching, and he kept having to resist the urge to grind onto Anton's hip while he scrubbed him mostly-dry with the towel, but he could wait. For a little while.

"You know, it might be easier if you just got undressed." Anton reached down and rested his hands on Chris's fly.

Chris rolled over onto his back. "Yeah, I guess it might." He let Anton start on his fly and then grabbed him again, dragging him down for another one of those hot kisses--and then the feel of Anton's lips, lush and slick, made him realize how fucking amazing they'd be around his cock. He groaned.

Anton couldn't help feeling a little smug; he wasn't sure what he was doing, but something about it was working for Chris. It wasn't easy to work on Chris's jeans while Chris was driving him crazy with kisses, but he managed it. Chris's cock was hot and heavy and Anton gave it an experimental stroke.

"Unngh," Chris groaned, pushing his hips up. "Fuck, that's good." Anton's hand was surprisingly strong; the guy really was pretty fearless in bed, and that was just great by Chris. He kept a hand hooked behind Anton's head to keep him close.

Grinning, Anton kept jerking Chris off. He leaned in and bent his head a little, nuzzling and pressing kisses to Chris's neck. As much as he'd started the evening hoping to get fucked, this was pretty damn good too.

The thing was, Chris had wanted to fuck Anton, too. "Hnh," he grunted. "Um." Somehow, he managed to find the will to twist his hips to the side. "Gonna come, and I don't wanna yet."

"Okay," Anton said. "What do you want?"

Chris laughed, rolling his eyes a little at himself. "Wanted to hold off so I could fuck you," he admitted, "but _damn_ your hand feels good." He grabbed Anton's wrist and brought his hand up, licking along his index finger and then sucking it into his mouth.

"Oh God," Anton moaned, a little embarrassed as he felt himself starting to get hard again. "Jesus, Chris...."

Biting lightly, Chris sucked a bit longer and then let go, grinning. "I like how you sound when you're all turned on."

"Oh?" Anton took a deep breath. "You'll probably end up hearing it a lot, because you're driving me fucking crazy."

"Yeah? I like it." Chris reached down to grab Anton's ass and squeeze. It was a nice, tight handful, and he couldn't wait to get in there. "C'mere," he growled, arching up for another kiss and then rolling Anton under him again.

Anton went with it, spreading his legs and sliding his hands up Chris's arms. "You gonna fuck me now?"

Chris would have said "maybe," except he really didn't want to tease, even if Anton was topping from the bottom. "That kind of pushiness," he murmured into another kiss as he reached for lube, "gets a boy in trouble."

"Oh? What kind of trouble?"

"Like, spanked and not-fucked kind of trouble." Chris leaned down to bite Anton's shoulder sharply.

"Fuck," Anton moaned. "What do I have to do to get spanked _and_ fucked?"

"Be very, very good." Chris grinned, and though his cock was officially hurting now, not a polite little throbbing ache but full-on blue balls, he heard himself saying, "Let's try that. I want to spank you."

"God, really?" Squirming, Anton looked up at Chris. "How do you want me?"

Chris winced as he pushed up. He considered just getting Anton on his hands and knees, but he really wanted the mindfuck of actually having Anton over his lap. He sat on the edge of the bed and patted his thigh. "Right here. Ass in the air."

Anton swallowed hard and then crawled across the bed. "This is so fucking hot," he murmured as he settled over Chris's lap.

"Yeah, it is," Chris admitted, running his hand over a cheek and squeezing. "You have an amazing ass," he added, and he dragged his nails over the skin lightly before starting to spank, just light, even swats, keeping to that side for now.

It didn't hurt, exactly, but each light blow built on the one before it and it wasn't long before Anton was squirming, his dick rubbing against Chris thigh. "Oh God," he muttered. "Holy fuck...."

"Don't you come," Chris warned darkly as Anton started shifting. He brought his hand down again and again, eventually switching sides when the skin warmed and pinkened and his hand started to feel it. Anton felt tense and hot against him, almost like he'd vibrate right off, and just to feel a little more in control, Chris draped his forearm over the small of Anton's back.

Biting his lip, Anton tried not to move quite as much. It wasn't easy; it was starting to hurt now, but in a weird way, it didn't feel all that bad. In fact, the more Chris did it the better it felt, and he wasn't sure if he wanted more or not. Of course, once Chris draped his arm over Anton's back, Anton got the feeling that it wasn't up to him if there was more or not.

It should have made him feel helpless, but really? It just turned him on.

"Just like that," Chris murmured as he felt Anton relax. His hand was stinging and Anton's skin felt hot when he finally stopped, massaging lightly. "Fuck, you're gorgeous. Feels amazing, doesn't it?" He trailed his fingers over the slight welting, teasing at Anton's crack.

"Yeah," Anton moaned. "Hurts a little...but fuck, I had _no_ idea it would feel that good." He moved with Chris's touch, not caring that he was shoving his ass up. "What do I have to do to get fucked?"

"Get on your hands and knees," Chris ordered, offering a sharp swat to Anton's thigh. "And keep squirming like that; I guarantee you that'll get you fucked a lot."

Anton settled into position and, with a little laugh, wiggled his ass. "Really?"

"Totally." Chris grabbed a condom and bit into it, spitting out plastic. He groaned a little as he put the rubber on. "I am gonna do you so hard," he promised, voice a bit broken. He looked around for the lube, spotting it by the pillow.

"Please," Anton said a little breathlessly. His ass was hot, he was hard as a fucking rock and he didn't care if it was going to hurt, he wanted it so fucking much. That Chris sounded as desperate as Anton felt just made it that much better.

"Jesus." Chris bit his bottom lip as he wet three fingers with lube and started rubbing around Anton's hole. His tone was a little amazed as he added, "You're fucking _begging_ for it." He pushed a finger in slowly, closing his eyes and moaning deeply; Chris had _never_ felt an ass this tight.

"Fuck," Anton said, pushing back against Chris's finger. "Is that...oh god...is that okay?" It felt different--better--that it had the times he'd done this with his own fingers.

"God, are you kidding? Fuck yeah, it's okay; love it." Chris scooted around Anton's ass, a little bit to one side so he could touch Anton better. He curled a hand over a slim shoulder and continued to work that finger in a little at a time until it was buried and he had his fingertip right where he wanted it. He rubbed gently, watching Anton closely.

"Oh fuck!" Instead of squirming, this time Anton went still, hoping that Chris would touch him there again. "God, that's...please? More!"

Chris couldn't help a laugh, but it was fond and turned-on and happy. He leaned down to breathe into Anton's ear, "Like that?" as he did it again.

"Yes!" Anton yelped. "God...feels fucking awesome."

"Yeah." Anton felt amazing inside, hot and grasping, and Chris couldn't get over how fucking snug he was. He drew back enough to wriggle a second fingertip in past the first tight muscle, and then he was nudging back inside, thrusting gently and angling for that spot again that made Anton go nuts.

Not sure how he was supposed to relax for this if Chris kept winding him up, Anton squirmed even more. He was a little embarrassed at how much this was turning him on, and even more embarrassed about how close he was to coming, but it wasn't like he could help it. He'd never been so turned on in his life.

"Easy," Chris breathed, pushing his fingers in and working them to open Anton up. "God, you're so tight," he finally choked out, "I don't want to hurt you, that's why it's taking so long."

"At some point," Anton said breathlessly, "I'll appreciate it...fuck...this is...really fucking intense." He took a deep breath and did his best to relax and let this happen on Chris's time, not his.

"You'll appreciate it as soon as I get into you," Chris grinned. He started pushing a third finger in, and this was where it got tricky; the pain flared for real and the pleasure hadn't quite made it worthwhile yet, and Chris held his breath, hoping Anton wouldn't give up on him.

Taking another deep breath and then a second, Anton worked a little harder at relaxing his muscles. _It'll feel good...otherwise people wouldn't do it, right?_ He shifted a little, spreading his knees apart a bit more, and that seemed to help.

Chris noticed Anton having a little trouble and nuzzled his shoulder. "Push a little," he suggested. "It seems weird but try it, it helps." And he bit Anton's shoulder, just to give him a little distraction.

Oddly enough, the bite helped, as did the advice. "Ohhhh," Anton breathed. "That's...yeah, that's good."

"Yeah?" Chris started working his fingers in slowly. He waited just until he felt Anton relaxing before he pushed in more firmly, grinning a little against Anton's ear. "There you go," he purred. "Open up for me."

"Fuck...oh fuck...Chris..." Anton tried to move back against Chris's fingers, a little surprised at how good it suddenly felt. "For you..." And that was something else too; that this was about someone other than himself.

Finally, it seemed like Anton was ready, and Chris pulled his fingers out. Anton had him turned around; Chris couldn't remember the last time he was so fucking hot for it.

"You're sure," he said one more time. Just in case. He didn't think Anton would want to back out now, but he didn't want any weirdness later, if it could be prevented.

"Yeah," Anton said. "Jesus...yeah, Chris." He'd probably be more nervous if he wasn't so damn horny, as it was, he was pretty sure he would let Chris do just about anything.

Chris had to make sure there was extra lube on the condom, and then he nudged up against Anton's ass, trying to be careful as he slowly pushed in. His teeth clenched and he hissed in a heavy breath. "Jesus...fuck, Anton," he got out, hands tight on Anton's hips.

"Ohhhhhh..." Anton moaned. It hurt a little, but not as much as he'd anticipated, and under the faint pain was something else, something better. "Yeah," he breathed. "God Chris...yeah..."

Still tense, struggling not to thrust, Chris continued shifting in a little bit at a time, staring down at the narrow taper of Anton's waist before sliding his hands up and gripping lightly. Once he was buried fully--and fuck, but it took a long time to get there, he was trying so hard to be careful--he gave a little tug, letting Anton feel his cock right _there,_ deep and sharp.

"Oh God...fuck...." Chris felt huge inside Anton, but it was good. Really, really good. "God," Anton said again. "Fuck...more?"

Jesus. Anton was a natural; it was getting a little hard to believe that he was a virgin. Chris pulled back enough to get his hands on Anton's ass, and then he gripped the hot skin tightly, fingers digging into flesh as he drove in again.

This...yeah, this was exactly what Anton had wanted. It still hurt, but he liked that little note of pain underneath all the brilliant pleasure. After several more thrusts from Chris, he started pushing back, trying to match Chris's rhythm.

Chris ended up reduced to useless, inarticulate grunts. Anton was taking it so well, all of it, and Chris thought immediately how good he'd look on his knees, sucking Chris's cock down, or begging to get fucked, or even crying after a particularly good beating. The thought put him right there, close already.

"Fuck," he gritted out. He hooked one hand over Anton's shoulder and the other down around his cock, needing to get him off again _now._

"God, oh God..." It was too much; Anton couldn't keep himself up on his hands. He dropped down to his elbows, burying his face in the pillow. "Oh holy fuck...Chris...God...Chris..."

"Come on," Chris ordered tightly, leaning down to press his mouth to Anton's shoulder. He turned his head and bit the side of Anton's neck. "Come for me." His hips were still working, though by now he was hardly drawing back very far, just rocking from deep to deeper.

Groaning loudly, Anton pushed back against Chris one more time and came hard enough that his vision went a little gray around the edges. "Jesus," he muttered. "Fuck..."

"Yeah," Chris groaned. He finally let loose, pulsing deep into Anton and gasping as the pleasure jolted through him. "God _damn_, boy."

"Mmmmmm," Anton murmured. Chris was resting on him, but it felt good, comfortable. "That was...fucking awesome."

"Mmm," Chris agreed. He pushed up enough to shove his hand down and grab the condom, and then he drew out and flopped over, groaning. "Fuck." He couldn't even find words for how good that was, not yet.

"Yeah," Anton said, yawning. He reached back to rub his ass, which was still hot from the spanking. "I...wow. Thank you."

"Jesus," Chris moaned. He rolled onto his side to deal with the condom and knot it, and then he missed the trash can. Heaving a sigh, he got up to pitch it properly, grab a towel on the way back and then throw himself on the bed. Anton still laid there, boneless, so Chris nudged him over to scrub at the wet spot and get Anton a little bit cleaner.

Finally he sighed. "I can't believe you're thanking me. I just popped your cherry and introduced you to the joys of recreational spankings. Thank _you._"

"Dude, that's why I'm thanking you." Anton gave him a little grin.

Grinning back, Chris scooted closer and wrapped an arm around Anton's waist. It was so easy to just tangle their legs together and drag Anton up against him that Chris didn't even bother wondering if Anton was a snuggler. Chris wasn't either, really, but damn, Anton felt so lanky and hard against him.

Anton yawned again and relaxed against Chris. "So, I'm staying the night?"

"Sure." Chris rubbed his hand over Anton's back. It struck Chris that in this moment, Anton wasn't so much hot as he was just adorable, sleepy and sated and still a little flushed, and he decided to keep that to himself; Anton might just smack him for it.

"Mmmmmm...okay." Chris's hand felt good on Anton's back, and as he drifted off to sleep, Anton thought about the evening and smiled.

* * * *

Chris had thought, seriously, that there was no way he'd feel any weirdness at all around Anton that morning after, so when he felt that first odd touch of nerves, it really threw him. _Nerves_, over someone he'd screwed; that was new.

But they weren't intense, and they didn't interfere with work. In fact, he realized as he sucked down a cup of coffee while they fixed the abrasions and bruises on his face, they felt...kind of good. Ticklish. And whenever he caught Anton's eye, he had to grin. That felt good, too.

Anton had been afraid he'd end up doing something stupid, like walking funny or blushing any time he was around Chris. But, while he was a little sore, he was walking just fine and was even comfortable in his chair on the bridge set. As for blushing around Chris, that didn't happen either.

What he hadn't counted on--and it was really stupid of him not to have considered this--was getting hard when he looked at Chris and thought about the night before. Starfleet uniforms were terrible for hiding erections, but at least the pants had pockets, something Anton took advantage of by stuffing his hands in them. And then they began shooting for the day and it got a lot easier to concentrate on his job and push the memory of being over Chris's lap into the back of his head where it belonged.

The day seemed to take a long time to get through. More than once, Chris caught a glimpse of Anton's erection, and that made his breath stick. He was trying to joke with Zach and Zoe at one point, too, and Anton walked by (actually not hard that time). Immediately, Chris's cock responded.

_Great,_ he thought to himself, _it's catching._

The only thing he could do about it then was pull Anton to the side during some downtime and lean close like he was telling a dirty joke. "Come over tonight?" he murmured into Anton's ear. God, he could smell Anton's skin, warm and clean, and it wasn't helping his hard-on at all.

"You'd have a tough time keeping me away, dude." Anton said with a little laugh. "I was thinking of stalking you or something."

"Music to my ears," Chris muttered, giving Anton a hearty Kirk-esque slap on the back as he returned to his mark. It didn't even matter what time Anton showed up; hell, at that point, Chris didn't even care if Anton had his makeup off yet.

Anton made it through the day somehow. It was easier in one way--not having any lines meant no flubbing them--and harder in another--all he had to do was sit around and look like he was intent on his job, which was kind of boring.

Still, he made it through and took a really quick shower before heading toward Chris's room. Trying to keep from grinning like a complete idiot, he knocked on Chris's door.

Chris practically bolted for the door, and yeah, he _was_ grinning like a complete idiot by this point and totally didn't care. "Hi," he greeted as he let Anton in, no discretion at all as he checked Anton out.

"Hi," Anton said as the door closed behind him. He liked that Chris was checking him out, and he kind of wanted to grab at him, pull him in for a kiss, but he didn't. He wasn't sure of the etiquette involved, but Chris had been so firmly in charge last night that Anton figured that he should maybe leave the grabbing to Chris.

The hesitation threw Chris for a second, but then he remembered that yeah, he was kind of in charge here. He slung an arm around Anton and dragged him close, splaying a hand over Anton's cheek and kissing him hard.

Anton relaxed into the kiss, or at least most of him did--his dick was anything but relaxed, and he pressed up closer to Chris. It was so fucking good, not like kissing girls at all, and Anton thought that maybe he could come just from this and a little more pressure against his cock.

But Chris knew Anton couldn't do much more of this, and he had some ideas. He started tugging Anton toward bed, arms still snug his waist. "You want to do something else tonight? Something a little kinkier?" Granted, "kinkier" was debatable, but Anton would get it. More than spanking.

"Sure!" Anton said, then wondered if he should just agree blindly like that. He let Chris get him to the bed before asking, "what did you have in mind?"

"Maybe I could tie you down," Chris suggested, wondering why he felt so nervous offering something he'd done so many times before.

Anton didn't even need to think about it. "Oh hell yeah," he said. "That'd be awesome!"

The almost chirpy way Anton answered made Chris hotter than ever. "You're just game for everything, aren't you?" he murmured, impressed and a little awed, too. "I really like that a lot."

"Oh, I'm sure you could come up with something I'd balk at," Anton said, "but bondage? I've always been curious about that."

"Trust me, I'm not really interested in coming up with something you'd balk at," Chris grinned, but then he went thoughtful and a bit quieter. "Okay. Bondage." He considered a moment, then turned toward the closet and said, "Get undressed."

"Okay," Anton said, wishing he could sound a little less eager, wishing he sounded more experienced. But that was kind of stupid really; Chris knew Anton was new to this. He wasn't going to make Anton feels like a stupid newbie.

Anton stripped off his clothes and then, unsure, just stood by the bed.

Chris took his time, knowing Anton was over there trying to figure out what to do and how to act. It worked for Chris; for this, he wanted Anton a little off-balance, and it was helping a lot with his own strange nerves.

He returned to the bed with a pair of well-used, soft leather cuffs, dangling them on one finger from the chain that linked them together. "What do you think?" he asked, offering them to Anton to check out.

Anton bit back the first thing he wanted to say--"cool!"--and took a deep breath. He took the cuffs, which are a little heavier than he expected, and ran his fingers over them.

"I like the way they feel."

"Yeah, those are my favorites." Chris took them back when Anton was done and curled one around a slender wrist, watching Anton's eyes as he buckled it. "Feels even better like this, doesn't it?" he asked, admiring the dark leather against Anton's pale skin.

"Yes," Anton breathed. The cuff were just right, heavy enough for him not to forget that they were there, but light enough that they didn't hurt. "Okay, I _really_ like the way they feel."

"Yeah." Chris could tell how easy it'd be to get Anton down into headspace, and that...he couldn't _wait_ to see that. "Lie down on the bed on your back," he ordered quietly, "hands over your head."

It wasn't like Anton hadn't thought of this before, wasn't like he hadn't jerked off while thinking about being tied up, but, like so many things, the reality was different from, better than, the fantasy. He bit his lower lip and tried not to think about what he looked like.

_Jesus, he hasn't even tied me up yet._

Chris just had to look for a minute. He'd been thinking about this too, and yeah...seeing Anton on his bed, ready to be cuffed to it, flushed and already breathing harder...Chris wanted to savor that.

He also wanted to fuck Anton, though, so he straddled Anton's chest and pulled the other cuff through the headboard slat. He settled Anton's wrist into it and did it up as well, and then he had to pause again just to look at Anton's hands and wrists.

"Jesus Christ, you're sexy," he moaned, backing down to kiss Anton hard.

Anton had heard it before, of course, although not as often as he'd been told he was cute, but this sounded different. Anton felt sexy, he realized as he opened his mouth and kissed Chris back. He decided that he liked it, both being tied to the bed and having Chris think he was sexy.

Chris slid his palms up and down Anton's arms as they kissed, from the cuffs to just under Anton's shoulders. He had soft skin and Chris already adored the noises Anton made; he could get used to this, and it had been a long time since he'd been able to play like this.

"Driving me crazy," Anton mumbled against Chris's lips. He arched up against Chris, not caring that Chris's jeans were rough against his cock.

"Yeah, you got the idea," Chris grinned, pulling up to rub his fingertips over a nipple. "We could be here all night."

"Oh Jesus," Anton moaned, twisting a little. "I'm not sure I'll be able to last all night."

"You will if I say you will," Chris half-growled, kneeling up to peel off his t-shirt. "And that's what I'm saying. You don't come until I tell you you can."

"I...oh fuck...." It sounded hot, really fucking hot, but Anton didn't want to make any promises he couldn't keep. "I'll try not to, but...I don't know if I can do it."

Chris backed off a little mentally--maybe he was starting off too strong, and boys did sometimes need training. _He's not my boy,_ he told himself semi-sternly as he stared down at Anton, but yeah, there was a little voice in the way back of his head adding a _yet._

"Let's go like this," he suggested. "If you can go without coming until I let you, then I'll grant any kinky fantasy you want. Nice, big, fat present at the end. No punishment. Okay?"

"Wow, really?" Anton shook his head a little; God, he sounded like he was about twelve or something. "Sorry, this is just.... I'll try."

"It's a lot, isn't it?" Chris murmured, and he smiled wolfishly, then gentled a bit. "A lot of incentive. And a lot of pressure. And either way you go, it'll be okay." The smile got bigger again, briefly. "This time."

"Fuck," Anton muttered. "You're...fuck...sort of mean." It occurred to him that Chris might not take that as a compliment. "I kinda like it."

"I knew you would." Chris bent down and kissed Anton again. "I think you'd be disappointed if I weren't."

"Probably," Anton said, arching up as Chris kissed him. He had no idea as to how he was going to keep from coming.

Chris was kinda mean, yeah, but he wasn't going to be deliberately cruel. He pushed up a little, keeping himself from offering Anton too much to grind on. He didn't want this to be an immediate recipe for failure--and finding out what kind of kinky fantasies Anton had was a pretty damned good incentive for him, too.

Straddling Anton's thighs, Chris ran his hands down those pale, slender arms. "Sometimes," he said quietly, "being tied up just intensifies everything. Pretty awesome, huh?"

"Yeah, it really is," Anton said with a shiver. He wondered if Chris had other cuffs, wondered what it would be like to have his feet tied to the bed as well.

This was going to be so much fun. Chris petted his way down Anton's shoulders and chest, rubbed at his flanks, almost massaging him. Anton looked so incredibly hot like this, just a little tense, just a little nervous, maybe because he didn't know if he could hold off from coming. Chris liked it a lot. The mental image of Anton on his knees with tears streaming down his face hit Chris again, and this time, he just had to share.

"I've already got an idea of what I want to do to you. Later. Like, eventually." He smiled. "Want to hear?"

"Of course I do," Anton said. Anything that put that kind of smile on Chris's face had to be good. Right?

"I keep imagining you on your knees in front of me." Chris watched Anton's face as he got off to strip. "Crying." The shirt came off, and he dropped it. "Probably because I've just beaten your ass with something." He kicked out of his shoes. "Like a paddle. Or a strap." And the jeans came last; he was naked under them. "And you're such a good boy, and you love it so fucking much."

"Oh!" Anton really wasn't sure what to make of that, but then he remembered how much he liked the spanking. "Do you think I'd like that?"

"I don't know." Chris climbed back over Anton, crouching over him without touching until he leaned down for a slow kiss. "I sure hope you would."

"Mmmmmm...." Anton hummed into Chris's mouth. He kept trying to reach up and touch Chris and every time he did and the cuffs pulled at his wrists, the more he liked it.

God, Chris thought he could just stay here and kiss Anton into the bed. That mouth...Chris was already infatuated with it, the way Anton just threw himself into every kiss so fully.

"Jesus," Anton gasped when they broke for a moment. "Jesus fucking Christ...this is...just this is really fucking good."

"Yeah," Chris agreed, gaze roaming over Anton's face. He carded his fingers through the curls at Anton's forehead and then kissed him again, just a quick one. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard," he added, just to see the look on Anton's face.

"God, I hope so," Anton said, leaning into Chris's touch. "Please?" He kind of wanted to demand, to tell Chris to do it now, but he had a feeling that that wouldn't go over so well.

"I like it when you beg." Chris leaned over and grabbed the lube and condom. Sure, he could drag this out, but he'd be teasing them both, and his patience wasn't exactly golden at the moment.

As he prepped Anton, being as gentle as he could, he said, "So tell me some fantasy you've always had." Just to make Anton try to think and articulate. Yeah, they were back to "kinda mean" again, and Chris grinned.

"We're doing it right now," Anton said, squirming as Chris pushed another finger in.

"Cop-out," Chris laughed, but he leaned down and kissed Anton again. _If he gets any more perfect,_ he thought as he played his tongue alongside Anton's, _I'm in deep shit._

When Chris pulled back a little, Anton burst out with: "tied down even more, only face down over something." He thought about the desk in the other room of Chris's suite, wondered if Chris could tie him to it.

"Mmmm," Chris purred, and he pushed his fingers in _hard_, a little reward for the extra information. "Tied down even more, huh? You like that part?" He could see it, too; it might take a little work, but he was already looking around, thinking about where to do it. "With rope. More flexibility that way."

"What would you do?" Anton asked, when he could string more than two words together. It wasn't easy, he wanted to just let go and let Chris fuck him. But he also couldn't help being curious. "If you had me like that?"

"Hmm." Chris thought about that while he pulled his fingers out and slicked on the condom. "Probably render you as immobile as I could. You know there's that big wingback chair; I have enough rope that we could bend you over the back of it, tie your ankles to its legs and bring the rope down from your wrists. You wouldn't be going _anywhere._ Don't come," he reminded Anton as he started to push in, gasping.

It was easier than it had been last night, at least physically. It felt good, but Anton was still a little gone on the mental image Chris had given him and he had to grit his teeth to keep from coming. Of course, if he could get Chris closer....

He tilted his hips and moved with Chris as much as he could.

"Oh, God," Chris got out, but he wasn't ready to be done yet. "Once I had you..unh...good and tied down," he went on, rocking in and out of Anton steadily, "I'd probably spank you, maybe give you a rimjob...probably have to put a cock ring on you...fuck."

Anton wasn't really sure how Chris could keep talking, and he almost wished he couldn't because the things Chris was saying combined with the feel of him, thick and large inside Anton, was driving Anton crazy. He did his best to keep up, bringing his legs up and wrapping them around Chris's hips.

It wasn't too much longer, though, before Chris couldn't keep up the monologue, much as he wanted to. He bent down over Anton to bite at his nipples, ready to start pushing Anton toward the edge now. The movement, just the way Anton was writhing under him, was already getting Chris close.

"Oh fuck," Anton moaned. "Oh fuck...c'mon Chris...let me...please? So fucking close...." He wanted to make it, and that was a little weird since usually, telling him he had to do something was a pretty good way to get Anton to do the opposite.

"I know," Chris panted. "Just hang on." He kept fucking Anton, driving him up the bed a tiny bit with every thrust, and he was watching Anton closely, ready to catch him when it got to be too much. The tension and heat were incredible, and then Anton gave this telltale gasp Chris had noticed just before started to beg again, and Chris wrapped his hand around Anton's cock and stroked quick and rough. "Come," he ordered, gritting his teeth as he started coming himself.

Anton hadn't even known he'd been holding his breath until he came, gasping and moaning Chris's name. It was one of the best orgasms he'd ever had, although, he thought as he sagged back against the bed, he suspected that was going to happen a lot with Chris.

Chris took a minute to catch his breath, staring down at Anton and kissing him once more. Leaning onto an elbow, he noted how sticky and sweaty they both were, how Anton looked so wrung out and so fucking good at the same time. "Wow," he huffed as he reached up to unbuckle the cuffs.

"Yeah," Anton said, stretching a little once the cuffs were off. "Wow pretty much sums it up. That was...better than my fantasies. Way better."

Unable to help it, Chris preened a little, grinning. "Awesome." He flopped down next to Anton and rubbed a hand idly over Anton's chest. "You're a lot of fun," he added thoughtfully. Maybe it was kind of obvious, but he'd been shot down before for being the kind of guy who didn't say stuff enough, and whatever was happening here, he didn't want to make that mistake.

Grinning, Anton rolled over and gave Chris a kiss. "So are you." He shook his head. "Goddamn, I was sure I wasn't gonna make it."

"I went easy on you," Chris teased. He reached up to toy with a curl. "So now you have to tell me what deep, dark fantasy you want played out."

"Um...." Now that Chris was asking, Anton wasn't sure what to say. "Uh...you could tie me up more? Like you were saying earlier?"

Chris knew it was a harder question to answer than it seemed, and he grinned and tried to lighten up a little. "I like the sound of that. Maybe some more spanking or something else like it. I have some stuff you can look at, give you an idea. Or we can watch kinky movies together." He winked.

"Wow, you're really serious about this...." Anton felt his face go red. "Um...I mean, you know."

Jesus, Chris was never going to get tired of watching Anton blush like that. "Well," he half-purred, leaning over to nuzzle and bite Anton's ear, "I can't exactly get in there and hand you your sluttiest, kinkiest fantasy if you don't know what it is yet."

Anton took a deep breath. "Okay, see, I don't know. I've never thought about it much, but...what's _your_ kinkiest fantasy?"

"I've never been able to pull it off, with stuff coming up and people not being amenable, but...you know, for real..." Chris took a breath himself, trying to sort out how to present this. "I've always wanted to, like, kidnap a boy out of his bed, drag him to an unknown place and fuck him till he screams. Serious, scary, rough-ass mindfuck." And then he had to shut up, keep himself from qualifying it or toning it down.

As much as Anton wanted to actually think about what Chris was saying, his breath caught in his throat and his mind went blank. "Fuck," he said, swallowing hard. "Really?"

Chris nodded slowly, uncertain now. _Shit, did I just freak him out totally?_ he wondered, and then he pushed up to lean over Anton and grab for a towel. "Yeah, that's the one. If there are any deeper and darker than that, I don't think I want to know." He grinned again, but it was a little watered-down, a little nervous as he wiped the smeared come off Anton's stomach and dealt with the condom at last.

"That," Anton said, still having trouble with his breathing. "Fuck...never mind tying me to the chair." He slid a hand through his hair. "That...I want that."

Dropping the rag, Chris turned to stare at Anton. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Anton said. "Please?"

Chris had to stop himself from asking if Anton was sure. "Okay," he said slowly, mind going a mile a minute as he tried to figure out what all of it would entail now that somebody actually wanted to _do_ it. "Um." He settled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, thinking. "Wow."

"Is...is that okay?" Anton frowned a little. "I mean, if it's just one of those things where...where it seems like a good idea in your head but you don't want to do it...." God, he was babbling, but there was so much going on in his head that he couldn't help it.

Shit. Chris curled toward Anton and pulled him close. His hand roamed over Anton's back in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. "No," he said immediately, and then closed his eyes and shook his head. "I mean--yes. I want to do it. I just never expected anybody to say yes, to actually be serious about it. God, yeah, I would totally do that with you." He laughed, still a little floored, and kissed Anton again.

Anton kissed him back hard, sliding his hands up Chris's arms and pulling him in close. "It's so hot," he said. "Scary, but hot."

It felt so good just to lie here, sated and still a little overheated, necking with Anton. But the idea of doing something Chris had been wanting for _years_...that might take a few days for him to really understand it.

"Wow," he murmured when they finally parted. He looked into Anton's bright hazel eyes (_God, he's so pretty,_ he thought, and realized he'd be thinking that just about every time he looked at Anton, regardless of their situation) and smiled. "It's kind of scary for me, too, if that makes sense. There's a lot to think about. A lot to plan for. But God, I want it so much, and I _really_ want it with you."

Squirming a little, Anton felt his face go hot. It was weird and kinda flattering that Chris wanted him so much; Anton knew he was pretty, but he got the feeling that Chris wasn't just after that. "Okay," he said. "Okay."

* * * *

Anton sagged back on the bed, and stretched. He felt fucking fantastic, if a little lethargic. "That was...goddamn," he said. "I...wow." Chris had done pretty much what he'd promised--tied Anton to the chair in the living area of his suite and driven him crazy for what felt like _days_.

It had only been about an hour, but damn, it was an hour Anton was never likely to forget. "Thank you," he said, feeling like he owed Chris a lot more than that.

Chris let out a soft, exhausted chuckle. "Thank you. You're the one who got tied down, beaten, teased and fucked." He paused for effect and then rolled to his side, draping an arm over Anton's stomach. "When I say it like that, it makes me wish I could get it up again."

"I'd say give it a few hours, but you've got a pretty early call tomorrow, right?" Anton grinned up at Chris. "We really need to tell J.J. that his hours are interfering with our sex lives."

"That," Chris sighed, "is no lie." He pulled Anton close to him and kissed him. It was too hot for that, but it felt good anyway. "You take that beautifully." As he spoke, he traced a faint, leftover indentation from the rope. "And you mark up like a dream."

"And that's good?" Anton asked, although really, he already knew the answer.

"It's gorgeous. I'll have to remember to be careful not to mark anything that isn't covered by a Starfleet uniform, though." Chris grinned, poking his tongue out.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Anton paused, thinking it over. "I like the idea of marks; it's cool."

_Way to sound like an adult there, Yelchin,_ he told himself with a mental sigh.

"They are cool," Chris agreed immediately, nodding. "And I'll be careful about not putting them where they're going to get in the way of work." He thought a minute, then decided there wasn't any really good way to segue into what he was thinking now. "Speaking of marks...well, and bondage, and whatever else...do you want to talk about the kidnapping thing?"

"Sure," Anton said. "How do you...how does something like that work?"

"Um. Well, it would involve me basically pouncing you in the middle of the night, dropping a sack over your head and hauling you off somewhere." Chris didn't want to give away too much, so he paused and backtracked over the rest of what he'd planned to say. "There'd be a lot of bondage. Like, enough that I'd be rearranging you from time to time in the ropes. And..." There was one other thing, something big that Chris had just come up with since mentioning this massive scene in the first place, but he definitely didn't want to tip his hand on that. "You'll have to have a safeword, because I have other stuff in mind, too."

"A safeword?" Anton frowned a little. "I'm not sure...."

This was where Chris really, seriously hoped Anton's hesitation was because he didn't know what a safeword was, not because he didn't want to play like that or didn't want to use one at all. "It's like...in that scene, I'm kidnapping you. If you didn't yell 'no' or 'stop,' it wouldn't really make sense. A safeword is something totally unrelated to the scene, like 'bananas' or 'Enterprise,' some word you'll remember that I know ahead of time, so no matter what we're doing, what you're yelling in role or out of it, I'll know if I hear 'bananas,' we stop. _Full_ stop, no questions asked. And then we figure out what to do from there." Sure, they should get into, maybe, "yellow" and stuff like that, but Chris needed to see how Anton reacted to the safeword first.

"Huh," Anton said, turning the concept over in his head. "That makes sense. How about using Enterprise? Since we're not pretending to be them or anything."

"Perfect." Chris nodded seriously.

"Thanks." Anton reached out, running a hand over Chris's arm, more for the contact than anything. "You're...you've done this a lot, haven't you?"

"This? This big thing? No. But other stuff, like the chair thing? Yeah." Chris recalled the look on Anton's face when they were discussing and getting ready for the chair scene, as though it didn't make sense to specify the idea that when Anton said stop, Chris would stop. "See, when I had you tied to the chair, it wasn't part of the scene for you to fight. If you'd said 'no' or something, then I would have recognized you needed to be let up." He shrugged. "That's how I do it. Other people do it different ways."

"I feel like a total newbie." Anton shrugged a little sheepishly. "I'm sorry if I come across that way."

"No," Chris murmurs immediately, scooting closer to kiss Anton's cheek. "You had questions and you asked them. It's all good."

Leaning in, Anton kissed Chris lightly before settling back down next to him. "Do you want...I could give you a copy of my room's keycard, if you like. I'm not sure how you want to set things up for...for that scene."

"Yeah," Chris said after a pause. "Yeah, I'll need that." He dug his shoulder into his pillow a little bit and shifted so he could curl his arm behind Anton's and hook his hand over his shoulder. "You're going to be in charge of snacks and drinks. I want a bag set by the door, ready to go, starting tomorrow. That way we have food for after and it's stuff you like. Comfort is important then."

"Oh...okay." Anton laughed a little. "Dude, that's totally something I wouldn't have thought of."

Chris smiled slowly. "That's what the big bad top is for," he teased. "And yeah--afterward, you're definitely going to eat. You'll need to."

"Anything else?" Anton asks.

"Nope," Chris almost chirped. "I'm going to take care of everything else." He rested his forehead against Anton's and stared into his eyes. "You just be ready."

* * * *

The trip down the hotel's corridor was interesting; Chris had seriously hoped no one was around, being dressed like some kind of sweatsuit ninja with his hood pulled close around his face.

His arrival in Anton's room was uneventful, though, and he slipped in the door nearly silently and pocketed Anton's spare key.

This was going to warrant some thinking, he realized. He'd never even considered doing this from a hotel room, and he realized he was going to have to make some sort of contingency plan. _Maybe a cottage somewhere. Timeshare thing._ He tucked that thought away for the moment. This was just, as they said, a dry run.

He made himself take a slow, silent breath, and then he approached the bed with a quick, purposeful stride. Clamping his hand over Anton's mouth, Chris leaned down and grabbed a handful of hair, whispering "Do not. Fucking. Move."

His mouth opened to yell and then Anton heard Chris's voice. It almost wasn't enough; his heart was pounding in his chest and he was fucking _scared_. Taking a deep breath and then another, he did his best to calm down. He had a word, but right now, he didn't need to say it.

_Really,_ he told himself. _I don't._

Chris didn't pull out the hood--he wanted to save something for the real deal, after all. "Shut your eyes," he ordered tensely, and the second Anton did it Chris was flipping him over, dragging Anton's hands behind his back and pinning them there, wrists crossed. "Look at you. Naked. Like you wanted me to come in here and find you." And fuck, he hadn't meant to go any further than this, but Chris was already getting hard.

"I always sleep naked," Anton said and actually, this was kind of cool, like acting under pressure, because he wasn't all that scared any more but he needed to sound like it. "It doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Chris shoved the hood back off his face as an oblique way to show Anton that this was over any time he wanted it to be--and then he realized that Anton had no way of knowing that this was a trial run.

He struggled with that a moment, then said simply, "It's not happening tonight."

"Huh?" Anton blinked. "Oh. Then what...?" He shook his head and tried again. "Sorry, I'm kind of slow. What's the deal?"

Chris relaxed his posture, letting Anton's wrists go and then just lying down next to him, looking at him in the dark. "I had to make sure it would go okay, that you wouldn't scream or, like, have a panic attack. The last thing I want to happen is have you halfway out to the car and unable to breathe, and then I can't take care of you properly." He petted Anton's hair back from his forehead.

"Dress rehearsal," Anton said with a nod. "Yeah, that makes sense." He pauses, leaning into Chris's hand.

"I was scared," he finally admitted. "Even once I'd heard your voice, it was still almost too much."

"That's kind of why I did that," Chris nodded. "Do you think it'll be easier to take when we do it for real?"

"Probably not," Anton replied. He gave Chris a smile. "But it's okay; I didn't say it was _too_ much, just almost too much."

"Yeah, I understand." Chris wrapped his arms around Anton and drew him close to kiss him. "I'm really excited about this." To prove it, he pressed his hips forward, letting Anton feel his erection. "It was kinda hard to stop."

"Yeah?" Anton pressed up against Chris. "Nothing says you have to leave right away."

"Oh, believe me, I wasn't planning on it." Chris took a moment to skin out of his clothes, dropping them carelessly over the side of the bed, and then he grabbed Anton's wrists and pinned them hard to the bed. Offering a squeeze and a slow, hungry grind, Chris grinned evilly. "So tell me about how bad you want it, _boy_."

"Jesus," Anton said breathlessly. "I...oh fuck, c'mon Chris...please?"

"And to think I came here to take you by force," Chris growls, darkly amused as he picks up the rapist/kidnapper role again. He can't seem to get it out of his head, now. "You're gagging for it, aren't you?"

Anton was confused; what the hell was Chris on about? "You told me to tell you...I wasn't gonna lie."

Chris considered that, then pushed up and spread his knees. That enabled him to shove Anton over onto his belly, and then Chris was dragging Anton's wrists behind him again. "Just go with it," he breathed, leaning down to whisper in Anton's ear again, "and you won't get hurt."

_Oh duh._ Anton felt like an idiot for about a second, but really the whole thing was way too hot for him to worry about missing a cue. "Please," he said, letting his voice break just a little. "Please don't hurt me."

Biting back a laugh of pure glee, Chris made a hard fist in Anton's hair and yanked his head up. "Shut up," he growled and reached up to grab a condom and lube, knees shoving Anton's thighs apart.

Hoping that he could get away with moaning--because it wasn't like he could stop himself--Anton squirmed and fought Chris's grip, just a little.

Chris already knew how this was going to go. He fought the condom on and covered it with lube, and then he pushed two fingers into Anton in a nod to preparation. "Oooh," he purred, "aren't you hot. Can't wait to get in that ass."

"Fuck you," Anton muttered, partly because he would say that under the circumstances and partly to see what Chris would do.

In response, Chris just smacked Anton sharply on the ass. "A little backwards," he snorted, and then he was gripping Anton's ass and spreading him open lewdly to push in.

"Ohhhhh," Anton groaned, not really sure how he was supposed to pretend not to like it when it felt so fucking good. "Jesus...."

Once he was buried, it was easy for Chris to go still, just holding steady in Anton's snug heat. "Feels fucking incredible," he grunted out, mouthing along the side of Anton's neck before biting sharply.

"Ow!" Anton twisted a little more, as if trying to get away from the biting. He hoped like hell that Chris knew he was just pretending; it felt fucking fantastic. _Safewords make a lot more sense now_.

Chris clamped his hand over Anton's shoulder, pinning him there. "I said shut the fuck up." He punctuated that with a sharp thrust, fucking Anton harder into the mattress.

It was so good that, as much as Anton wanted to pretend to hate it, he just couldn't. He went still instead, as if he'd given up fighting and was just enduring it. And even that was really really hard. _I should get an Oscar for this._

Shit, this was not going to take long. Chris finally just dropped down over Anton, shoving him down into the mattress bodily. His gnawing became a little absent as orgasm bore down on him, and then he was coming, teeth clamped into Anton's skin as he groaned it out.

Anton was close but not close enough, and, without really thinking about it, he bucked up just enough to get a hand under himself. He was just about to get off when he remembered that maybe he shouldn't, maybe Chris had something else in mind.

"Come," Chris ordered. He could feel the tension in Anton's body; he wanted it released.

"Oh fuck," Anton moaned as he stroked his cock twice and then came _hard_. "Fuck fuck fuck...."

Only then did Chris sink down over Anton, heart pounding. "Fuck," he agreed softly. "Yeah."

"So," Anton said, after a moment. "Dry run, huh?"

"That was," Chris panted, "the original intention, yeah."

"Well, did I pass?"

Chris let out a small huff of a laugh. "Yeah. Flying colors."

* * * *

Chris dragged Anton out of the car by a handful of hair grasped through the soft, gently-cinched hood on his head. Once Anton was standing, Chris grabbed an upper arm and a duffel bag, piloting him through the gravel parking lot toward the gray side door of the warehouse. Anton's arms were cuffed behind him, and his sweatpants hung crooked and sagging; Chris hadn't given much thought to dressing him, considering the trip from the cheap-ass motel room he'd rented just for the purpose of having loud sex (as far as Anton knew, anyway) to the car was about ten feet. It was that or walking down the very long hallways and staircase of the large hotel they were all housed in. That wasn't happening.

Anton had wondered about it when Chris had headed for the cheap motel, because really, for loud sex? They'd been having that at their normal hotel and he was pretty sure the walls were better there than they were at some cheap ass place. But then Chris had fucked him hard, not letting Anton come until he'd begged long and loudly, and really, after that, Anton really didn't care.

Then, at some insane hour of the morning, Chris had shaken him awake, pulled a hood down over his head and growled, "keep quiet and come with me, and you won't get hurt."

_Not,_ Anton thought now, _a dress rehearsal. This is the real thing._

He was actually a bit scared, more from not knowing what would happen next than anything else. He was also more than a little turned on; being helpless was oddly hot.

Chris took a minute to juggle the bag and his hold on Anton, then unlocked the door and pushed Anton in ahead of him. Once the door was shut behind them, he shoved Anton into a chair near what looked like an abandoned kind of motor-pool office, but far enough out into the warehouse that Anton would know at least what type of building they were in and understand the fact that they were utterly alone.

That done, he started unpacking the duffel. This was a huge deal, and Chris had definitely wanted to be prepared, so it took him a little while to get everything laid out.

Anton thought about pulling the hood off and making a dash for the door, which was what he'd probably do if this were a movie. But, he had to admit, if he were really in this situation, he'd be a lot more likely to do whatever the crazy guy told him to do, in case said crazy had a gun.

"What...what are you doing?"

"Getting out my supplies." After a few minutes, Chris finally had everything set out to his satisfaction. He nudged something just so it would clink conspicuously. Adding an extra smirk, he went on, "Getting ready for you."

"I...look, I have money. If that's what you're after, can't we make some kind of deal?"

"No amount of money is going to buy me this," Chris insisted, still smiling, and it was audible. "I love that you're trying so hard, though."

"Maybe it's because I really don't want to be here," Anton said and really, he was kind of proud of that nervous little tremble in his voice.

"Aw." Chris patted Anton's cheek not-quite-hard enough for a slap. "Too bad. You're here." He turned away, still talking. "You'll want to hold still, now--I promise, the knife I'm using is too sharp to be safe while you squirm." He tipped Anton's chin up with a strong grip on his jaw and pressed the flat of his blade to Anton's cheek, just angled away enough that it wouldn't accidentally cut the hood.

"Fuck," Anton said, going still as a little thrill of fear rippled over him. Did Chris really have a knife or was he just fucking around?

"That's right," Chris purred. "So be still for me, baby, or you might get blood everywhere." With that warning, he tugged the waistband of the sweats out from one hip and started slicing down the leg.

"Oh hey!" It was easy to be still now that he knew that there really was a knife in play. That didn't mean he had to be quiet. "I don't know what you want, but this is...you don't have to do this!"

"It's not so much 'have to' as 'want to,'" Chris smiled. "Whatever you offer me, pretty boy, it won't be as good as what I take from you tonight."

"Oh hey, now wait a minute," Anton said, as if he'd just figured out what Chris wanted. "No fucking way!"

_Oh, he's awesome,_ Chris thought with some glee. "You're cute," he said. "I love how you think you're going to change what I have in mind." He'd made his cuts down Anton's sweats and now he ripped them away, tugging them out from under Anton's legs and ass.

So far, mostly because he was just a little cold, Anton had managed to keep from having a hardon. But if Chris kept doing stuff.... He figured since the knife wasn't anywhere near him now, he could squirm. "I...please don't do this."

"You know, I might just gag you if you don't shut up," Chris warned darkly. "Don't fuck with me." And he moved back over to his pile of gear to rattle things around some more.

That, Anton decided, wouldn't be enough to stop him if this were really happening. "Sorry, but I don't want you to do this, so I'm not gonna just shut up and take it!"

Chris was right there again, the flat of the knife pressed to Anton's throat. "Are you sure about that, pretty boy?" he breathed.

"Please," Anton said, swallowing carefully against the pressure of the blade. "Please don't."

"Negotiations are over." Chris loosened the hood and yanked it off, tossing it aside. "Time to get moving. I'm gonna uncuff you, but remember who's got the knife, sweetheart." Anton looked good like that, _really_ good, scared and offset and horny in spite of--because of everything.

"You call those negotiations?" Anton couldn't help saying it, even though he suspected it would get him in trouble. He stayed still, however, as Chris took the cuffs off him.

"Watch it, sweetheart." Chris went to the duffel and pulled out a tight black miniskirt, tossing it at Anton. "Put that on."

"You must be high," Anton said, but it was almost automatic, because he was looking at the skirt and his heart was pounding.

Chris twirled the knife in his fingers, watching Anton darkly.

"Wait, you're serious?"

Bending down in front of Anton, Chris brandished the knife. "I won't repeat myself."

"You're a fucking pervert," Anton muttered, but he pulled the skirt on. It was made of something stretchy and soft and it felt weirdly good on him.

"And you're wearing a skirt," Chris countered, "and I notice that's not going away." He pointed to Anton's erection, bulging clearly, and then threw a wispy little short-sleeved tee at his head. "That goes on, too."

When Anton blushed, it was for real--he was more than a little embarrassed at how turned on he was. The rape scene, he'd expected; being dressed up like a girl, well, that was something else. With a quick glance at Chris's knife, he pulled the shirt on over his head. It was soft and drapey and he knew that this particular shade of coral would look good on him. Chris had clearly put some thought into this.

"Okay, that's fucking hot," Chris growled, and he handed over a lipstick in the same shade as the shirt. His cock strained in his jeans; he wanted to be in Anton right now, but this had to play out. It just had to.

Anton stared at the lipstick and then stared at Chris. "I...why didn't you just find some girl?" he finally asked.

"Because I didn't want some girl," Chris fired back, "I wanted you." He gestured with the knife, lipstick to mouth. "Go on."

"This is insane," Anton muttered. He put the lipstick on, feeling like an idiot; he was totally used to wearing makeup, but usually, someone else was putting it on him.

Fuck, that was gorgeous. Chris stared, hand tightening unconsciously around the knife handle. He moved closer, unzipping his jeans and pulling out his cock. "Suck it," he growls, "and God help you if you bite me."

"No," Anton said. If they'd been back at the hotel--either of them--he'd have happily gone along with whatever Chris wanted of him, but this, well, this was different. He wanted, he realized, to be forced.

"I said," Chris ground out, grabbing a fistful of curls, "_suck_ it." He brought the knife back up into Anton's visual range.

Chris's hand in his hair hurt, and Anton moaned a little as he let Chris drag him forward and down. It wasn't going to work from the chair and so he slid to his knees, opened his mouth and let Chris push in. He kept his teeth covered but that was about all; if Chris wanted finesse, he was going to have to demand it.

This was just perfect, though; Chris didn't want finesse, he loved the idea that this was rough and unwanted. He kept that hand tight in Anton's hair, dragging him forward roughly and staring down as some of that pretty coral lipstick smeared onto the shaft of his dick.

It was all Anton could do not to choke, but, as he caught what breath he could, he realized something--this was turning him on like fucking crazy. It was all he could do to keep from moving in closer and humping against Chris's leg. _Chris isn't the only big damn pervert here_ he thought.

Chris groaned, finally dropping his head back and closing his eyes. Anton had taken to this with exactly the right balance of rebellion and concession, and Chris thought in the dark, wicked part of his brain that he could get used to this.

Anton did his best to pretend he wasn't getting off on it, telling himself that he was being forced. When Chris started making noise, it got even harder; Anton _liked_ getting Chris off and that wasn't something he was supposed to be feeling right now.

Suddenly everything tilted from perverted enjoyment of a forbidden situation to _about to come right this fucking minute._ Chris shoved Anton away rudely. "Stop," he gasped, blinking, then gestured with the knife to the chair. "Bend over that, knees on the floor."

"Look," Anton said, carefully, "why don't you just let me finish blowing you, okay?" He eyed the knife and looked up at Chris, making his eyes as big as he could. "Please?"

Chris looked at that Oscar-quality performance and made himself shake his head and turn away. He pulled a small sofa pillow out of the duffel and tossed it on the ground in front of Anton. "For your pretty knees. They're not what I want you thinking about." At once he was crouching down in front of Anton again, and this time the fist in Anton's hair was giving him a rough shake. "Now do as I fucking told you, you little bitch."

If there was one thing Anton knew he was good at, it was providing tears on demand. Blinking up at Chris, he let a couple trickle down his cheek. "Please," he said, biting his lip.

Jesus, if Chris didn't know Anton was a damned good actor, he'd be calling it off immediately. _But that's not a safeword,_ he thinks, and he points to the chair. "Over it." The next word came out through gritted teeth: "_Now._"

Moving as if he were a lot more reluctant that he really was, Anton gave Chris one last reproachful look and bent over the chair. He squirmed a little and then settled down, glad Chris had thought to bring a pillow for his knees.

Chris moved around front to bring one of Anton's wrists through the back of the chair. He fastened the cuffs up again and grinned evilly. "If you go anywhere, remember you're not getting very far hauling a chair in front of you. The skirt wouldn't be a problem; the hard-on might be a little difficult to explain, though." And he moves back around again to start getting supplies.

"Fuck you," Anton muttered, squirming a little more.

"Not quite, Princess, though I appreciate the sentiment." He dropped another pillow behind Anton, shoved the skirt up around the small of his back and immediately pushed two already-slick and gloved fingers into Anton's ass. "Oh, yeah," he groaned, and it wasn't all play, either. "That's the stuff."

There was no way that Anton could protest--it felt too good--but he wriggled a lot, clamping his teeth down against a moan. Chris was good, and thorough, and pretty soon, Anton was panting and trying not to beg.

"It's okay," Chris crooned, "you can like it. I know you want to." He pulled his fingers out, stripped off the glove and rolled the condom on. "Don't fight it on my account." He grinned evilly.

"I don't like it," Anton said. "I don't."

"Okay," Chris grinned, and he gave one good, hard shove in. "Okay," he groaned again when he was buried, "fuck."

"Fuck," Anton echoed, gritting his teeth. It hurt a little, but in a good way, and it took everything he had not to shove back in a demand for more. Besides, he thought with a mental grin, this was Chris; if Anton waited a second or two, he'd get more.

Chris wasn't exactly in a mood to tease, either. He set up a brutal pace straightaway, hands hard on Anton's hips, fingers toying with the soft knit of the skirt. Fuck, it was everything he'd imagined and more, and he'd be days sorting out how to repay Anton for this.

At some point, Anton was going to have to stop pretending--or, more honestly, he wasn't going to be _able_ to pretend. For now though, he managed to keep silent and still, his whole body passive as Chris fucked him hard.

For his own part, Chris would have been wholly impressed if he hadn't been this far gone, if he could even think. The whole effect generated so much _heat_: Anton's curls, the back of the silky blouse, the black skirt bunched up softly around Anton's waist, and Chris could still see the coral smears at the base of his cock, just past the edge of the condom. He groaned, close already. "I'm gonna come inside you, Princess," he got out, "and I bet you're gonna come, too."

"God," Anton moaned. There was a time to pretend and then a time to fucking give up and admit that he liked this; no, he fucking loved it. He pushed back hard against Chris and moaned again.

"Oh, yeah." Chris decided that nothing, _nothing_ in this whole complicated, drawn-out scene was better than this moment right now, Anton suddenly yielding so sweetly. He shoved a hand under Anton's stomach and wrapped it hard around his dick, stroking fast. "Come on, baby."

Anton really didn't want to come just yet; it was too good and he wanted more. But there was no way, with Chris's hand on his cock and Chris telling him to come, that he was going to be able to hold back.

"Fuck," he groaned as he came hard. "Oh fuck."

Chris was right behind him, the orgasm so huge he could feel it up his spine, in his lungs, way down deep in his belly. He shuddered hard, cock jerking inside Anton, letting out a harsh, throaty yell as it took him.

The only thing that kept Anton from just collapsing was Chris's weight. Well that and the fact that he was cuffed to the chair, but really, neither was a problem. "Wow," he finally said after a long moment of heavy breathing on both their parts. "Wow."

"Yeah. Gimme a sec." Chris gasped, using the chair as leverage to push himself up. "Are you okay?" He grasped the condom and pulled out delicately, well aware that he'd fucked Anton even harder than he usually did.

"Yeah," Anton said, the word coming out a little more sarcastically than he'd intended. "That was fucking awesome."

Chris nodded, then caught himself; Anton couldn't see him. "It was," he agreed, shuffling back a little bit to drag the duffel closer. It was just a matter of getting situated now. He reached over and undid Anton's cuffs first of all, and then from inside his duffel he pulled a tightly-rolled camp mattress in a little tube-shaped drawstring sack, and he shucked that off to inflate it. While that worked, he dug a fleece throw out. "Here," he said at last, pushing the mattress close enough that Anton could just flop over onto it, "it's narrow, but it's better than nothing." He draped the throw over Anton's shoulders.

"Thanks," Anton said, shivering just a little when he realized that, now that he wasn't getting fucked, he was kind of cold. "If I lie on my side, there's room for you." And sure, Chris put off a lot of heat, but Anton didn't care about that. He wanted, maybe _needed_, to be close to Chris right now.

To be perfectly honest, Chris needed it, too. Just them, no roles. He let Anton get situated, then snugged up behind him, wrapping an arm tight around Anton's waist. He pressed soft kisses to Anton's nape, the upper curve of a shoulder where the blouse gapped. "You were incredible," he said quietly. "You know how sometimes you act out a fantasy and it's never quite as good as you think it should be? Even if it's awesome, the fantasy always trumps the reality. Not this time. Not with you."

"Wow, really?" Anton snuggled back against Chris. "It sounded hot when you talked about it, but I didn't have any expectations, you know? And if I had, I still wouldn't have expected it to be this hot."

Chris shifted a little, encouraging Anton to lift his head so he could rest it on Chris's arm. "Yeah. It was incredible." He nuzzled into Anton's nape sighing tiredly. They'd have to move soon, go back to the real world, but this...he was developing real feelings for Anton, he realized, and this moment was too good to rush out of.

"Mmmmm...." Anton turned over and slid his arms around Chris's waist. "Thank you," he said. "You've...I wouldn't know about any of this stuff if I hadn't hooked up with you."

"And I really appreciate that you trusted me with all of it," Chris said, carding Anton's hair back and then using his thumb to wipe up a little smudge of coral from under his bottom lip.

With a faint grin, Anton sucked Chris's thumb into his mouth and then looked up at him through his eye lashes. "Next time," he murmured, lips moving on Chris's skin, "I can dress up more in advance. You know...if you want that sort of thing."

Chris grinned hugely, then leaned in to kiss Anton. "Sounds like a plan."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to our beta [](http://sorchar.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sorchar**](http://sorchar.dreamwidth.org/) and to the people who cheered us on. Also, we'd like to thank the mods for running this comm and, of course, [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/brynnamorgan/profile)[**brynnamorgan**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/brynnamorgan/) for her wonderful art. Our title is from Imogen Heap's song "Come Here Boy."


End file.
